


Chatting Up

by Severus1snape



Series: Draco Malfoy´s Awkward Muggle Innuendos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Betaed, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: When Muggle Studies become mandatory for the returning eighth years at Hogwarts, Harry was not expecting Draco Malfoy to start hitting on him. Or - the one where Draco Malfoy really has no idea what he's actually saying.You should read part one first.





	Chatting Up

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Draco Malfoy confuses Chatting (online) with chatting up (hitting on).
> 
> My Beta is the lovely and talented [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr)

**Two**

Malfoy  _ hadn't _ told anyone as it turned out, and Harry was extremely grateful for that. 

The weather had shifted into a swirling breeze of colours being moved around by the wind, leaves and trees dancing and trying to play catch, as Fall surrounded Hogwarts.

Harry had been a nervous wreck for the following three weeks after “the incident” - as he chose to call it - concerning Malfoy, and his friends had been worried. Hermione and Ron had both brought it up on several occasions. Even Neville and Ginny had tried to make Harry talk about what was clearly troubling him.

The problem was  _ he _ didn't know what it was.

At first, he thought it was the fear of being outed as a total perverted freak by the Slytherin. But as time passed, Harry figured it had more to do with it being Malfoy than anything else. The two of them had always been fighting and trying to get each other's attention.

However, _ this _ didn't seem to Harry like it was a fight.

Harry didn't have to try to figure out the puzzle because Malfoy was standing in front of him on the first week of October, having cornered him in the courtyard where Harry had sought out the fresh air and some privacy after classes had ended on this particular Wednesday.

“Potter,” this time it was Malfoy that spoke first. And he didn't even seem like he remembered the last time they had been alone together. 

Harry  _ did _ , and he felt himself turning a nice shade of crimson as he moved his head to the right, not daring to meet the grey eyes that were currently looking at his face.

Malfoy scoffed, clearly annoyed and not accustomed to being ignored. “Merlin, Potter, I am just trying to chat you up!” Malfoy sneered down at Harry; his cheeks flushed from either his anger or the coldness of the weather.

Harry gaped like a fish on land - this seemed to become a habit of late when around the blond - and snapped his mouth shut. “Malfoy,” he croaked, as his voice betrayed his Gryffindor courage.

Malfoy lifted a perfected eyebrow, causing Harry to start shifting his feet uncomfortably. 

“Er - I didn't even know that you… erhm…” Jesus, how was he ever going to get the right words out. Malfoy was hitting on him!?

“Granger said Muggles do it all the time.” Green eyes snapped upward to meet the grey questioning ones. “She claimed they liked getting to know strangers that way. That everyone did it, no matter how old they get.”

“Well, er… I suppose that's true… You never get too old f-for…  _ tha _ t…” Why was Malfoy doing this? And with Harry of all people. Had the world gone mad? Harry blinked dumbly and stared at the blond. He _ was _ pretty. Maybe Harry  _ coul _ -

“I cannot imagine my mother doing it.” 

Harry choked on his spit, coughing violently. Malfoy reached behind Harry rather awkwardly to pat his back twice. Harry nodded his thanks, embarrassed and bewildered about - well,  _ anything _ that's happening right now.

“How you ever managed to survive and kill a mad-man is beyond me, Potter. Your own body fluids seems to be trying to end you.”

Oh God, why was Malfoy talking about his body fluids? Surely he didn't mean to- Harry gulped, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. People hit on Harry all the time. He could do this. It was just Malfoy. Not like guys hadn't been trying to get him into their beds too, so it was hardly different than those times. He simply needed to sort out his thoughts about whether or not he was going to turn Malfoy down or not. What was he thinking?! Of course he was turning Malfoy down. It was -  _ Malfoy. _

“Chatting you up, Potter, seems rather difficult when you won ́t respond,” Malfoy drawled. “Perhaps I should seek out Brown instead. She seems - chatty enough.”

Lavender?? Surely Malfoy didn't want someone as loose as that hanging off his arm? And - did this mean he was bisexual? Besides, Lavender was dating some Hufflepuff bloke at the moment. 

And Harry told Malfoy as much, well, the last part at least.

Malfoy stared down his nose at Harry. “And why should I care whom Brown was dating, Potter? I am not going to marry the witch.”

Anger filled Harry from deep within, moving inside every vein in his body and surfaced through his mouth, aided by the words he spat. “That's horrible! Why would you try to break them up when- argh, damn it, Malfoy! Just because you´re rich and - and -  _ pretty _ , does not give you free rein to do whatever the hell you want!” Harry was yelling the last words to Malfoy's startled face, causing the blond to take a cautious step back, frowning.

Harry huffed angrily, like a rhino not knowing whether to charge another animal or not, then turned around and walked back into the castle without a backwards glance.

“Really! How rude…” Malfoy sniffed, righting his clothes before walking elegantly through the doors himself, hoping to not run into the moron for at least a few days. 

Malfoy froze. Potter thinks I´m pretty?


End file.
